Die Zeit ist reif
Die Zeit ist reif ist eine der drei Finalmissionen in Grand Theft Auto V, in der ihr Michael erledigt. Nach dieser Mission ist Michael nicht mehr spielbar. Alternativen *um Trevor zu erledigen: Ein wenig Vernunft *um den Job abzulehnen und stattdessen Devin Weston sowie drei weitere Feinde zu erledigen: Die dritte Alternative Mission Steigt nach der Einleitung ins Auto und fahrt Michael hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt euch ein Güterzug entgegen. Weiche diesem auf der linke Schiene aus. Wenig später steigt Michael aus und flüchtet auf ein Elektrizitätswerk. Folge ihm über den Laufsteg und schließlich auf den Turm. Achte darauf, dass Michael dich nicht mit seiner Pistole trifft. Oben angekommen gibt es einen längeren Dialog, nach welchem Franklin sich auf Michael stürzt und dieser dann über die Brüstung stürzt und nur noch an einer Hand von Franklin hängt. Nun kannst du entscheiden, ob du Michael fallen lässt oder ihn rettest. Wenn ihr ihn retten möchtet, wird Michael Franklin einen Kopfstoss verpassen und deshalb in den Tod stürzen. Nachdem Michael tot ist, verlässt Franklin das Gelände und telefoniert noch mit Lamar. Danach folgen die abschliessenden Credits. center|500px Zusätzliche Ziele (100%) *Den Mentor übertreffen - Töte Michael (bzw. Fallen lassen und nicht hochziehen wollen) Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Franklin verhaftet oder Außer Gefecht gesetzt wird oder Michael entkommt. Dialoge 'Missionseinleitung' (Es ist nachts mitten in der Wüste vor Los Santos. Die Kamera schwenkt nach unten und man sieht, wie Michael aus seinem Auto steigt. Franklin befindet sich bereits schon am Treffpunkt) Michael: Hey Mann! Franklin: Hey, was geht ab? Michael: Du wirkst irgendwie angespannt... Franklin: Mann, es läuft halt grad nicht so gut. Michael: Tut mir leid, das zu hören. (Michaels Handy klingelt) Michael: Scheiße. Warte mal. (Michael nimmt an. Amanda ist am Telefon) Michael: Hey, Baby. Was gibt's? Michael: Wirklich? Michael: Tracey? Michael: College? Unsere Tracey? Michael: Ein echtes College? Du machst wohl Witze... Michael: Das ist Wahnsinn! Michael: Okay, pass auf, wir reden später in Ordnung? Michael: Ja, ich muss hier noch was Geschäftliches erledigen. Okay Tschüss. (Michael legt auf) Michael: Ah Amanda. Michael: Sie meinte, das ich dich die Tage mal zum Essen mitbringen sollte. Na wie siehts aus? Michael: Scheiße! Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht habe um so viel Glück zu verdienen. Michael: Ich habe meine Kinder wieder. Meine Frau. Und einen Job, den ich liebe. Michael: Ich mein, ich hab's geschafft! ...Wir haben's geschafft! Du und ich, Bruder. (Franklin antwortet nicht) Michael: Was...? (Es ist kurz still, dann fängt Franklin an zu sprechen) Franklin: Ich mag dich, Michael, das weißt du. Franklin: Ich hab für deinen Arsch alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Michael: Was ist los? Franklin: Mann, wir wissen beide, das die Scheiße noch nicht vorbei ist. Franklin: Wir sind beide Realisten. Michael: Scheiße, was soll das? (Michael geht schockiert einige Schritte zurück) Michael: D...Du? Du bist hierher gekommen um mich kaltzumachen? Du? (Franklin zückt eine Pistole.) Michael: Scheiße! (Michael geht daraufhin bei seinem Auto in Deckung) 'Nach der Cutscene' (Michael haut mit seinem Premier ab. Nach einer Weile fährt er auf die Eisenbahngleise.) Franklin: Die Gleise? Komm schon. (Ein Zug kommt Michael und Franklin entgegen) Franklin: Siehst du den Zug, Arschloch? (Michael weicht jedoch aus) Franklin: Scheiße! Da komm ich nicht dran vorbei. (Nach einer Weile hält Michael an und flüchtet auf ein ein Fabrikgelände. Franklin hält ebenfalls und verfolgt ihn) Franklin: Scheiße! Michael. Hey, Mann wo willst du hin? (Franklin rennt die Treppe hoch) Franklin: Das ist nötig, damit ich aussteigen kann, Alter. (Michael befindet sich auf einer höheren Treppe und ruft Franklin hinterher) Michael: Franklin. Du warst wie ein Sohn für mich. Franklin: 'Wir haben beide einanderbenutzt. So war das. ''(Michael schießt auf Franklin) 'Franklin: '''Scheiße! ''(Franklin rennt Michael weiter hinterher) '''Franklin: Michael, Mann, ich muss auf mich aufpassen. Michael: Das unterscheidet uns beide: Ich hab auf dich aufgepasst! Franklin: Alter das stimmt doch nicht. (Michael klettert auf den Turm) Franklin: Warum gehst du da hoch? Aktionen rufen Reaktionen hervor, okay? (Franklin folgt ihm auf den Turm. Michael schießt unaufhörlich weiter) Michael: '''Wer hat dich dazu gebracht? Trevor? '''Michael: Du bist ein Idiot! Wir sollten ihn gemeinsam erledigen. Jetzt sofort! Lassen wir T hochgehen! Michael: Ich hab dich in mein Heim gelassen, Franklin. (Franklin erreicht den Turm. Michael steht da und richtet die Waffe auf Franklin) Franklin: Scheiße... Michael: Komm schon, du Arsch! Ich hab dir alles beigebracht. Franklin: Nicht alles. Ich war lange vor dir hier. Und ich werde lange nach dir hier sein. Michael: Das werden wir ja sehen, du Wichser! Du hast keine Chance gegen mich. (Franklin rennt weg. Michael verfolgt ihn um den Turm herum) Michael: Keine beschissene Chance. Franklin: Ach ja? Michael: Scheiße, Ja! (Michael schaut sich um, wo Franklin sein könnte. Plötzlich greift Franklin Michael von hinten an und wirft ihn zu Boden, und schlägt mehrmals auf ihn ein) Franklin: Ich war deine Schlampe! Franklin: Es hätte jederzeit mich treffen können! Deine Waffe zwischen meinen Augen. Du Wichser! (Michael befreit sich und steht auf) Michael: Red dir das nur ein! Das wird es auch nicht leichter für dich machen! Franklin: Deine Zeit ist um, Alter! Die Menschen ändern sich nicht! Michael: Du schon! Du! Ein Schmalspurgangster auf dem Weg nach oben. Michael: Und jetzt willst du den einzigen Menschen umlegen, der dich je anständig behandelt hat! Michael: Ich hab dir vertraut, hab dich bei mir aufgenommen, dich behandelt. als würdest du zur Familie gehören! (Franklin stürzt sich auf Michael, wobei dieser über die Brüstung fällt und nur noch an einem Arm von Franklin festgehalten wird) Franklin: Michael bringen wir... Michael: Fick dich! Franklin: Hey du hast gesagt, wenn die Zeit reif ist würde ich's wissen. Tut mir Leid. Michael: Du Heuchler! Ich hätte dich umlegen sollen, als du in mein Haus eingebrochen bist. Franklin: Tut mir leid! Es ist wie du jetzt gesagt hast...ich verstehe jetzt. Michael: Du verstehst nichts! Ich bin alles, was du hast. Du hast die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. (Nun könnt ihr entscheiden, ob ihr Michael rettet oder fallen lässt. Jedoch wenn ihr ihn rettet wird Michael trotzdem in den Tod stürzen.) (Nach dem Michael gefallen ist, obwohl Franklin ihn retten wollte) Franklin: Scheiße .... Scheiße! (Nach diesem Schock telefoniert Franklin noch mit Lamar) Lamar (auf dem Anrufbeantworter): Was geht, was geht? Der gute, alte LD hier, melde dich! (Franklin antwortet ihm auf den Anrufbeantworter) Franklin: Hey Lamar, ich bin's, Alter. Wollte mich bloß melden und sehen, wie es dir geht, Dicker. Könnten wir vieleicht abhängen oder so? Ich weiß, hab eine Menge Scheiß um die Ohren gehabt, Mann! Echt krasse Scheiße, Alter. Aber das Thema ist jetzt durch. Scheiße, Mann, du weißt ja, wie's ist Alter. Du fängst an zu rennen und so. Und plötzlich knicken dir die Stelzen weg und du kannst einfach nicht mehr rennen. Egal Mann, ruf einfach zurück! (Franklin steckt sein Handy weg. Danach schwenkt die Kamera nach oben und die Musik beginnt. Etwas später folgen dann die Credits) Trivia * Trevor will nach der Mission nichts mehr mit Franklin zu tun haben. Er will keinen zweiten Betrüger in seinem Umfeld haben und schreibt Franklin in einer Mail, dass er für ihn gestorben sei. Begegnet man Trevor auf der Straße, wirft er einem diese Aussagen an den Kopf. * Es ist erstaunlich, dass Trevor an dieser Stelle offensichtlich emotional getroffen ist und auch entsprechend reagiert. Immerhin war er im Storyverlauf einer der ersten, die eine Waffe auf Michael richteten. * Möglicherweise bricht auch der Kontakt zwischen Franklin und Jimmy ab, nachdem dieser Franklin weinent und mit dem Ausruf "Fick dich" bei einem Telefonat abwürgt. * Vor Michael's Villa steht nun ein "For sale" (deutsch: Zum Verkauf) Schild. Amanda, Jimmy und Tracy sind ausgezogen. Bilder Michael und Franklin, Die Zeit ist reif, Grand Theft Auto V, GTA 5.jpg|Mentor und Schüler treffen einander die zeit ist reif 01.png|Michael am Handy. die zeit ist reif 02.png|Die Verfolgungsjagd die zeit ist reif 03.png|Michael auf der Flucht die zeit ist reif 04.png|Keine verdammte Chance! Michael vor seinem Tod, Die Zeit ist reif, Grand Theft Auto V, GTA 5.jpg|Michael vor seinem Tod die zeit 05.png|Michaels Leben liegt wahrhaftig in Franklins Händen. die zeit ist reif 006.png|R. I. P Michael en:The Time's Come es:Ha llegado la hora pl:Przyszła pora pt:Chegou a Hora ru:The Time's Come Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Schlussmissionen Kategorie:Devin-Weston-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton